


Neverland

by hyunxjeans



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Peter Pan Fusion, Alternate Universe Neverland, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Dw he grows, Everyone Is Gay, Fluff and Angst, Heavy Angst, Humor, Hyunjin is an asshole in the beginning, Jisung is basically Peter Pan, Lots of character death but not all of them die, M/M, Minho is a prostitute but not really, Recreational Drug Use, They’re all in different timelines kinda, everyone is hurting, jeongin is a baby, jisung is just trying his best, mentions of child abuse, mentions of child prostitution, no literally he is a newborn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:29:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26299453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyunxjeans/pseuds/hyunxjeans
Summary: a young boy. unwanted and overlooked. never quite reaching the light that seemed to always hover over him. a fate he was forced to accept, until his untimely death twisted his life around.now he had a purpose, he had a duty to fulfill. but as someone so used to living in the shadows, will he be ready to fly into the light?neverland is the for the lost boys, who never had a home. neverland is where the stray kids stay.cross posted on Wattpad under the same username x
Relationships: Bang Chan/Han Jisung | Han, Bang Chan/Yang Jeongin | I.N, Han Jisung | Han/Everyone, Han Jisung | Han/Hwang Hyunjin, Han Jisung | Han/Kim Seungmin, Han Jisung | Han/Lee Felix, Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Han Jisung | Han/Seo Changbin, Han Jisung | Han/Yang Jeongin | I.N, Kim Seungmin/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Lee Felix/Seo Changbin
Kudos: 27





	1. Chapter One

Jisung was three days old when his parents left him to die, starving on the side of a highway, never to be seen again. 

Jisung was a week old when someone finally noticed the small, malnourished bundle in the middle of nowhere, barely hanging on to the last strings of life.

Jisung was three months old when a family decided to take him in, legally changing his surname to theirs.

Jisung was five when Mr. and Mrs. Han no longer had any need for him, now expecting a child of their own. 

Jisung was nearly six when he got adopted again, a young woman who went by Ms.Choi. To him, she was a distant, barely there memory, only seeing her during photo shoots showcasing her outstanding parenting skills. It was nothing but a show, but the media didn’t know that, and if they did, they simply didn’t care, for who would ever care about small, fragile Jisung. An unlucky boy, who lost every family he had ever known. Mrs. Choi only took him in for her own benefit, so her law firm could prosper. So she could be seen as a hardworking mother who only wanted to provide for her child. She couldn’t bear a child of her own so she chose the next best thing, that just so happened to be Jisung. 

Jisung was ten when Mrs. Choi had been promoted, and she had become her own boss. Her act of a hardworking mother had finally paid off, and now she had the entire law firm to herself.There was no more need for Jisung; he had fulfilled his purpose. This time around however, Jisung wasn’t handed over to a new family, he was handed over to the local orphanage.

Jisung was fifteen when the orphanage had decided they could no longer care for him. It had been five years and no one had come to adopt him . No couple would ever look at him twice. He was unwanted by everyone that came around, which was bad for business. So with a bag of clothes and whatever possessions he had, he was out set to wander the cold streets with not an ounce of money, food or a glimpse of a shelter.

Jisung was seventeen when, after two horrendous years of wandering the street, stealing food to survive and sleeping in the nearest vacant dumpster, he had finally found an abandoned shack, just off of Main Street where the post office stood. 

This was Jisung’s new home, or at least the closest he could get to one. 

He had found himself a job, a paper boy for the Main Street journal, and although he got paid less than a dollar every two days, Jisung found it oddly comforting to live off of rice cake that would cost him less than twenty cents and other basic necessities that sold for barely fifteen cents. 

In his own warped sense of reality, he truly felt grateful for even the smallest bit of food he had, for the old rickety bed he slept on, for the barely functioning roof, even in times of storms, such as the one occurring now, leading the roof to squeak at every raindrop. He was even grateful for the pity he received from those who offered him a place to stay, or a rice cake to eat for barely the price it was worth. He was just grateful to not be spending it in the nearest dumpster, rummaging for scraps, and using mushy bags of trash as his pillow.

The heavy sound so rain, pattering down on his roof, gave the blonde boy no chance to sleep. So he lay awake and let his mind wander.

On nights similar to these, he found himself thinking of that dreadful thought every child with his past wondered.

‘Where are my parents?’

‘Why did they give me up?’

‘Was I not good enough?’

He liked to refer to them as the “Three W’s” to every system kids troubled past.

It was funny how he had been that kid, the kid who, whenever asked the three big w’s, stated as proudly as he could, that it was never their fault. Yet here he was, going against those same words he so proudly stood for. 

The boy winced slightly as rain poured harder, mixed with the awful squeaks of the roof. There was indeed no way he would sleep tonight. The questions still lingered in his mind, but he pushed them back as far as he could, replacing them with the thought of tomorrow’s work, he’d pack an extra pair of clothes with him he mentally reminded himself as the rain grew harsher every passing second. The amount of puddles tomorrow would surely be enough that the town would be in resemblance to a lake! 

The town's inhabitants weren’t so kind to the paper boy and he was bound to get splashed before even half of his route was down. It was better to be prepared with a warm set of clothing then to sulk around in wet ones.

❆

Jisung hadn’t even gone a quarter into his daily route when a car took a sharp turn, that could’ve been very much avoided, and splashed Jisung from head to toe in dirty street water. True to his words the blonde had packed a pair of clothes prior to his leave. He hadn’t expected to use them this early on however. He needed to change soon, as he could already feel the dirty droplets of water trickling down his neck and into his shirt. 

He shook his head slightly, sighing as he heard the slight snickers of the school children, on their way to St. Marie’s private, dressed in their posh uniforms, as if they were mocking Jisung by just standing there. He squirmed against his wet clothes. To say it infuriated him was an understatement, but he paid no mind to them, he quickly needed to change and back to work, or his pay would get cut for lack of completion. 

That all changed when one of the boys decided it would be a good idea, most likely to impress his friends, to pick on weak, little Jisung. He grabbed his leather satchel, carrying the oh-so-important papers, and dropped it right down into the same puddle of water Jisung had been splashed with. Snickering and whispers were one thing Jisung could look past, but no matter how hard he tried, he certainly couldn’t look past this.

He stared at the boy before him, holding back a gasp as he realized who the boy happened to be. It was the mayor’s son. 

It was Hwang Hyunjin himself. 

Jisung knew that he was blatantly staring but hopefully he could play it off as anger. It wasn’t his fault for staring when he should’ve been angry. Anyone would stare at the boy in front of him who was breathtakingly beautiful, with a lean frame, sculpted jaw and mesmerizing dark eyes. So gorgeous it almost hurt to glare daggers straight into them. Everything about him was fucking perfect. From the way his pitch black hair fell onto his forehead, framing his eyes that scrunched up into crescents when he laughed, even when it was directed at Jisung. He was still fucking pretty. 

Jisung fought to get control over himself and spat out an insult towards Hyunjin and his friends before picking up his satchel and placing it back on his shoulder. He dragged his dark gaze off of Hyunjin and to his friends behind him, before he began to spew any insult he could think of. 

But Hyunjin wasn’t livid or offended like his friends were. Hyunjin was amused. The pretty boy smirked, shrugging off Jisung’s insults as if they were nothing. Which in truth, did hurt Jisung’s ego. He likes to think his insults were pretty good! 

Hyunjin scoffed as Jisung started cursing again, and made some comment about his pretty mouth could be put to much better use, which only caused Jisung to do a double take and curse him out. 

Hyunjin smirked again and Jisung decided that the one thing he hated most in the world was Hyunjin’s smirk. 

“I can see now why everyone’s left you behind, street urchin. I certainly don’t blame them. You’re ugly as it is, but with that personality, it’s a miracle you lasted over a year at any house you were given to! No wonder the orphanage kicked your ass out.”

Jisung didn’t know what had possessed him to do so, but before the other boy could even let out another insult, he punched him square in the nose.

He watched as Hyunjin stumbled and fell onto his back, hitting his head harshly on the concrete pavement beneath them. He watched as Hyunjin’s friends gathered around him yelling. They were all too focused on the now bleeding boy that they hadn’t even realized that Jisung had made a run for it.

He ran like his life depended on it and never stopped to take a breath. He felt like he had been running for hours, before he dashed across Main Street and slipped through any shady alley he could find, occasionally checking behind his shoulder to see if any of the kids had followed him.

With every turn Jisung took he felt his breath get heavier and heavier, as if he was drowning. Like something was pulling him down into the murky waters of the unknown. It felt far too vivid and more real than it should’ve and now, he couldn’t breathe. He pounded on his chest, clawing at his throat for the slightest bit of air and it came far too fast. 

Jisung gasped, his chest heaving heavily as he toppled over onto the cement of the pitch black alley way. 

The young boy lay one the cold pavement in the dark, alone. He knew no one would come for him. Even if he died right there and then, no one would care. 

It took a few minutes but eventually the blonde’s breathing had evened and he himself had calmed down.

He looked to his sides, checking if the coast was clear and plastered the faintest of smiles on his dainty face.

Hastily, Jisung grabbed his satchel, pulling out the spare clothing. He changed as fast as he could, shoving the wet lump of clothes into a separate pocket of his satchel.

Judging by the sun's light, it was half past noon, meaning Jisung had exactly three minutes to finish sixty-three houses or he wouldn’t get his pay for the week and would likely starve to death.

Muttering a curse, the boy made a run for it. Fortunately, he had been running in the direction of his route, making his job a lot easier as he ran past every house, chucking papers left and right. He even hit a poor cat.

He reached the sixty-third house with exactly twenty-four seconds to spare.

Out of breath, the boy made his way to the post office, collecting his payment for the day. Looking back, his day was quite eventful. He had fought the mayor’s son, run from him and his friends, and almost didn’t complete his job. He had worked hard and he decided to treat himself by going down to the old diner by 57th Street.

Most days, Jisung survived off of one rice cake and some type of fruit, but once every full moon, with the fifteen cents he set off every day, he decided to splurge.

He bought himself a whole plate of rice, vegetables on the side, a cup of water and moon cake. The total came off to exactly two dollars and Jisung grimaced at how expensive it was.

This was one of the rare moments in the boy's life where he could be happy. The only thing he had going for him, sitting alone at a junky diner eating a full meal for the first time in months. To any normal person this was absolutely nothing, but to Jisung it was everything.

Especially after what he had done today. Jisung had fucking punched the mayor’s kid. He made him bleed. What if he had a concussion? What if he had bled to death? No...no, he was thinking irrationally. That couldn’t have happened... right? The blame would be placed on Jisung. It didn’t matter if Hyunjin had been the one to start it, no one would blame him and Jisung was far too young to go to jail! Not to mention, far too pretty.

Sighing, the boy hopped off the bar stool, bidding the waitress a goodbye and thank you. His shack wasn’t far from here, and god was he tired. He should make the best of this night. For all he knew, this could be the last night he would sleep in a decent bed. Actually, scratch that, the beds in prison would definitely be better than his own. Maybe prison wasn’t that bad anymore.

Shaking his head and ridding it of any ill thoughts, Jisung made his way home, shivering at the cold winds tugging at his thin clothes and matted hair.

Jisung was so lost in thought he hadn’t even realized he had gone in the wrong direction until he looked up from the pavement, expecting to see his run down shack, surprised to see a river instead.

He had gone left instead of right, placing him at the local river bank instead of his worn out home.

He mentally cursed himself for being so stupid and was about to turn around before an all too familiar voice stopped him dead in his tracks. 

Hyunjin laughed at Jisung’s shocked face as he came down beside him.

Hastily, Jisung faced the boy and grimaced at his state. His perfect forehead was bandaged up and he had a cut on his nose, those were Jisung’s doing, but oddly enough. they weren’t the only marks on Hyunjin that night. He was sporting a deathly dark purple eye, a couple of cuts on his neck, even more bruises on his arms.

Hyunjin seemed to notice Jisung’s staring and laughed again, but this time, there was a hint of fear. “This is all your fault, you know? My father had an important interview which he had to cancel thanks to you, my father got so mad , I had to run off before I got killed.” He spat out angrily but jisung didn’t miss the slight sadness in his tone underneath the fury as he recalled the days events. 

Hyunjin took a step forward pushing Jisung’s shoulder ever so slightly. 

Jisung faltered in his step and a pulsation of fear spread through him. He had to quickly catch his balance because falling wasn’t what he should be worried about. The Hyunjin he met with now wasn’t the Hyunjin he saw this morning. This Hyunjin looked deathly, and he had no remorse in his eyes. It was as if they were back to the beginning of evolution, where Jisung’s only goal was to survive. Because Hyunjin was his predator and he was looking at Jisung with feral animosity. 

Right now, Hyunjin, the wolf, had been starving for days, and Jisung, the little squirrel, was his next meal.

His sudden change in demeanour scared the shit out of Jisung, who didn’t bother to defend himself from Hyunjin’s pushes and insults and instead stood still and quiet.

That only seemed to infuriate Hyunjin, adding more fuel to the already burning fire.

“You’re so pathetic, you can’t even stand up for yourself, huh? Say something you filthy rat! Speak!” Hyunjin screamed.

It was clear that Hyunjin was only using Jisung as a way to let out his anger, and Jisung let it happen. He didn’t listen to Hyunjin's demands, staying still even when the boy's insults became fists. After all, it was his fault. It was his fault for punching Hyunjin. He should’ve controlled his anger. Maybe if he did, Hyunjin’s father wouldn’t have beat him, and Hyunjin wouldn’t be mad at him right now.

“Why aren’t you fucking screaming?! Scream! Beg for me to stop!” Hyunjin shrieked loudly. Jisung was sure the entire town heard.

But Jisung didn’t speak . He tried his best to not even let out sounds of the unspeakable pain he was feeling right now.

Jisung didn’t know when Hyunjin had picked him up by the collar, but it had happened, and he felt them moving closer to the river bank.

The moment he finally came back to his senses, Jisung wished he had fought back sooner. He screamed in retaliation as he realized what was happening, kicking and punching at the air in hoping Hyunjin would loosen his grip just enough so he could run.

Instead, Hyunjin only clutched his collar harder, so hard that Jisung was gasping for air, clawing at Hyunjin’s chest to no avail.

“Have a nice swim, you prick ,” Hyunjin spat out at him ignoring Jisung’s pleads. He took a second to look down at the blonde with unforgiving, cold eyes, before throwing him into the very, very deep river bank

Hyunjin would never have done what he did that night if he knew. If he knew that Jisung couldn’t swim. He would’ve never let him sink into the cold waters. But Hyunjin didn’t know, and now the filthy life of the vermin Han Jisung lay in his hands.

❆

Jisung found it funny how, at the end of his life, he was finally able to relax. The initial shock of landing in the body of water, especially when he couldn’t swim, slowly wore off along with his struggling.

In these last few moments, these last few seconds, before his lungs would fill with water and his eyes closed forever, he had made peace with death. In death, there was no fear, no hunger, no loneliness. In death, he wouldn’t have to stay awake at night, wondering if he would be able to eat the next day or not. He wouldn’t have to face the ridicule of the people around him, who have never struggled a day in their lives. In death, he wouldn’t have to remember the people who left him alone in this cruel, cold-hearted world.

As Jisung stared at the light coming from just above, he let his worries go. As his lungs let out a final breath of air and his eyes closed one last time, he had the smile of a young boy on his face, a smile with no regrets behind it, a smile that faced no fears. 

Jisung was seventeen when he left this world. He was seventeen when he left absolutely nothing behind, not even a single tear, and maybe that was for the best.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written by Author Z.


	2. CHAPTER TWO

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Listen here lady, you tell me where I am or I swear, I will report you to God, and I’m sure you don’t want to be fired from heaven.”

I'm voyaging  
Somewhere others haven't before.  
I'm afraid  
Because it's my first time on this deep dark sea.  
-Stray Kids - Mixtape #4

Jisung, who had accepted death with open arms, didn’t expect to open his eyes not even a moment later. It was just his luck that right when his suffering was over, he was brought right back into the land of the living.

He dared not open his eyes, fearing the possibility.

From afar, he could hear the sounds of birds chirping, and he could smell the scent of salty water in the near distance. He could hear the sounds of the large waves as they crashed down onto the rocks. 

Slowly he opened his eyes, expecting to be greeted by the pale light of the moon and feeling the ripples of the river bank against his back. However, he was shocked to be met with the bright light of the sun instead. Had he been asleep the entire night? 

Confused, the boy sat up, surveying the area with a heavy frown plastered on his delicate features.

This wasn't the riverbank he had drowned in. It was far from it.

Jisung was surrounded by soft grains of sand instead of hard pavement, and the river bank was now an ocean.

Jisung scurried to his feet, clutching his chest as a sudden pain racked his body.

That was when it hit Jisung like a truck and suddenly, he couldn’t breathe. Like he was thrown back into the river, grasping at nothing but water as he tried to breathe. Gasping for air he couldn’t have, scratching at his chest while his lungs filled with water, taking his last breath and closing his eyes, in what was supposed to be an internal sleep.

Jisung had really died that night. This was supposed to be the after life. 

His knees felt wobbly, his lungs ached, and his head hurt. 

“Breathe, Jisung.”

A voice called out to him.

“Just breathe.”

Those words shouldn’t have had such an impact on Jisung, yet as soon as he heard the melodic voice whispering them, he found himself in a trance, cast under a siren spell. Nothing hurt anymore. Everything was calm. Jisung was fine.

Or he was until the owner of the voice popped up and Jisung shrieked so fucking loud, he could’ve shattered a thousand mirrors right there.

In front of him was a breathtakingly beautiful girl. Youthful with delicate, fairy like features. Bright glowing green eyes framed perfectly underneath her wavy blonde hair. Petite body clad in a childish green dress. And were those... Jisung held back a gasp...wings?

Sprouting from her back were two paper thin wings, with intricate swirls carved delicately onto its glassy surface, green sparkles wedged between the small crevices they held. Her gossamer wings looked like they’d shatter with the slightest touch.

Stunned, Jisung took a step back cautiously, reaching downwards to grab what he assumed was a seashell and placing it defensively across his chest.

“Come any closer and I won’t hesitate bitch,” he voiced out, to which the girl only giggled and began to grow closer with each passing second.

“We’ve been waiting for you, Han Jisung.” 

She knew his name? Who was she?

“You must have a lot of questions, no? Don’t worry darling, we have all the time in the world to answer them.” She giggled again at the last part.

“Where am I?” Jisung whispered so softly he was almost sure the girl didn’t catch it. She must’ve had magical ears or something because she answered before he had finished.

“You, dear Jisung, are finally home.”

Home?

Jisung who had yet to actually have a home scoffed at her statement. 

“Listen here lady, you tell me where I am or I swear, I will report you to God, and I’m sure you don’t want to be fired from heaven.”

“God? Oh no Jisung you’ve mistaken me. I’m no angel. I’m Yeri, and I’ve been waiting for you for a very long time!”

So the fairy girl’s name was Yeri.

“So then tell me Yeri, why exactly have you been waiting for me?” Jisung asked with all the courage he could muster up, which frankly wasn’t a lot, but it was enough to get by.

“You are a very special boy, with a very special duty to fulfill. For as long as I can remember, I have been stationed at this island, making a home for children who couldn’t find their own. The ruins said of a lost boy who will become the saviour of those just like him, and you are that boy Jisung, I can feel it. ”

A saviour? Jisung was no saviour. He was just the boy that no one had ever wanted.

“I-I think you got the wrong boy. I’m not a saviour of any sorts, I’m just a paper boy that died because of some asshole of a mayor’s son who took his anger out on me.”

The girl sighed and she slowly placed her warm hands on Jisung's cold shoulder making the younger flinch.

Green dust fluttered from the tip of her fingers until it slowly engulfed the two, leaving nothing but a trail of green sparkles behind, along with Jisung’s only means of self defence, the seashell which he had dropped at the sudden feeling of being transported.

The icy breeze hit Jisung head on, tussling his blonde hair and sending a shiver down his spine as he clasped his hands together for some sort of warmth.

The fairy, Yeri, had transported them with her magic green dust to a … mountain top?

They were situated on a small cliff, with barely enough room for the two of them, and below them was a roaring sea and jagged rocks. Even the slightest movement could knock them both over the edge. Well, probably not Yeri, because, you know, she could fly.

“This will prove to you, prove that you really are the savior Jisung-ie. All you have to do is believe. Only the saviour can fly, and well if you can’t fly then... drowning isn’t such a bad way to die, there’s certainly far worse options, no?” 

Yeri had the audacity to giggle.

She pushed him closer to the edge. “Go on,” Yeri said. 

Jisung tried to move back, but Yeri held him in place, right over the edge. “I don’t know how to do it though, what the hell am I supposed to do?”

“You just have to believe,” Yeri whispered softly. “Just believe, and you’ll find yourself doing the impossible. And if that doesn’t work, well…” She laughed.

Before Jisung could even process the blonde’s slightly terrifying words, she pushed him and down he went, screams filling the vast sky as he tumbled down towards a sea that would surely swallow him up.

“Believe, believe, believe! Believe, you damn idiot” The boy chanted as he spiraled down toward his death. “Believe!” He screamed one last time as he felt himself nearing the rocks that would impale his body within impact.

He braced himself waiting for that moment of unbelievable pain, all whilst chanting and hoping to himself that he’d believe.

He waited for what felt like centuries and yet the pain never came. Had Yeri saved him?

Slowly he opened one eye and jolted backwards as he saw the sharp tip of the rock that was below him. It stuck out and there was only the tiniest of spaces between it and his eye.

With both eyes opened the boy gasped as he saw the state he was in.

While he wasn’t actually flying, he was doing some sort of hovering above the rocks that were millimeters away from impaling him.

Slowly he pushed himself back, grinning like a mad man when he realized his body had complied with his wishes and he was now floating above the rocks.

Too speechless to even mutter a curse, the boy pushed himself up, slowly until he reached the mountain top once more, falling down onto its rugged terrain with a sharp breath.

“What the actual fuck.” The blonde breathed out, staring back at Yeri who stood over him, wings flapping noisily, emitting that stupid green dust that seemed to be the cause of all his problems at this point.

“It’s you! You really are the saviour! I knew I was right! I knew it!!” She squealed, overjoyed, reaching downwards to place a hand over Jisung’s back transporting them once again.

He would never get used to the awful feeling of being transported.

Silence loomed over the two as Jisung slowly regained his consciousness, being in a state of severe shock for around a minute or so.

Lifting himself up with ragged breaths, the boy squinted as he tried to make out their surroundings once more.

They were no longer at the mountain top and certainly not the beach. Instead, they were at the side of a seemingly empty highway, surrounded by long grass and a road that seemed to stretch out for miles.

It was an all too familiar place and yet it was still so unfamiliar. 

Jisung had been here before, or at least some form of this place. 

Hesitantly, he turned to Yeri, who paid him no mind, only making her way through the long grass in search of something.

Her eyes were narrowed, green irises heavy with concentration as she made her way deeper through the grass, Jisung on her trail. Jisung couldn’t see what it was, but she held a small object in her hand that looked oddly like some sort of map or guide.

She held the object out, and with closer inspection, Jisung could see that it was a broken compass that glowed a vibrant gold. He hadn’t seen many compasses in his life, but he was sure that they didn’t glow nor look like that.

He wanted to ask Yeri, where they were, and why, but she looked so distant and serious, he didn’t want to break her from her trance. What exactly was so important here, in this desolate highway?

He was so lost in thought, he hadn’t even noticed that Yeri had stopped searching and now stood, rigid in front of a small, twine basket. 

This entire time, Jisung kept his distance, but with Yeri standing so rigid, so still, he couldn’t help but be worried. Keeping his steps light so not to scare her, he moved next to her. 

“Y-Yeri, are you okay?”

Yeri didn’t reply. 

Jisung turned to look at her and her eyes… he had never seen eyes that blank before. She looked so far away, like nothing he could do would reach her. 

Her eyes were pointed downwards into the basket. 

Jisung followed her gaze and peered into the basket. If he looked at it from a distance, all he would see was a baby blue blanket. But he could see something sticking out from under the blanket. Small fingers clenched into a fist gripped the blanket, a grip so strong, it seemed impossible to separate them. 

Jisung knew what it was. He was too afraid. His mind had become hazy and tears were forming in his eyes. He was right when he said he had been here before. This was him, all those years ago.   
This was like the day Jisung had come into the world. This was the beginning of a lonely, sorrowful life. 

Tears streamed down his face, and his eyes were so blurred he couldn’t see in front of him. He knew he had to push the blanket back but he couldn’t. If he did, all of this would be true. He couldn't do it. He just couldn’t.

He felt a warm hand on his back, and he knew instantly it was Yeri. Her touch was encouraging and Jisung knew what he had to do.

Jisung could only let out choked sobs as he cried. He pushed the blanket aside.

The small, innocent face of a baby boy looked back at him. 

The baby squinted against the bright light of the sun before it looked straight at Jisung. Tears began to flow more freely as droplets of tears fell onto the clothes of the baby. 

In return, the baby’s face scrunched as it began to cry too and Jisung let out a little laugh against the heavy feeling in his chest. Jisung brought his finger against the fist of the baby, and the little child’s fist opened up and squeezed Jisungs finger with all his might. 

A small, watery smile found its way to Jisung’s face. 

With gentle hands, Jisung slowly wrapped his hands around the small, fragile body of the baby. He brought him up to his chest and held him close. Lightly, he rocked the baby back and forth, quietly his cries.

While silent tears found themselves automatically streaming down Jisungs face, he looked back up at Yeri awaiting some sort of response.

She was looking down at him with such sadness, it shook him to the core.

“What will you name him?” she said.

This baby didn’t have a name? 

Jisung didn’t know. Naming a baby was such a special thing, he didn’t feel it was his place to. But then again, this child's parents left him here on the side of a highway. If they didn’t care for him, Jisung would. 

He racked his brain for any sort of name that held a special meaning to him. But then he remembered the little bakery. He would go there every weekend with the few coins he had saved from working that week. The owner always took pity on Jisung, he knew, but he would still give him a smile every time he entered. He would always give Jisung discounted rice cakes, even though it would cost him in return.   
And the name of that bakery, “Jeongin’s Rice Cakes.”

Jeongin. “I’ll name him Jeongin.”

It suited the boy, he thought. With his small face, he did resemble the plump dough of rice cake. It was right then and there that Jisung decided that he would care for this boy. All those years ago, he had been where this boy was, in a basket on the side of the road. Except, no one had ever decided to care for Jisung. They would always throw him aside like how he’d been found. But no, he would do everything he could to protect, and love this boy. He would cherish him, teach him, and love him. He would shower him with praise and care and take every opportunity to tell him how worthy he was. How he deserved the world, if only Jisung could give it to him.

He held Jeongin tightly against his chest, humming a soft tune as the baby giggled, quieting down instantly upon hearing Jisung’s soft voice.

He turned to Yeri with the brightest smile plastered across his face, possibly the brightest he has ever had. A small part of him had a feeling there were many more of them to come.

However as all things in Jisung’s life seemed to play out, the feeling of joy and happiness faded completely as he took one look at Yeri.

He tightened his grip on Jeongin ever so slightly as he surveyed Yeri once more, refusing to believe that this wasn’t just his eyes playing tricks on him.

Her dainty features were sullen, sun kissed skin paler than a ghost, and her emerald eyes, completely stripped of their brightness and beauty, left as two hollow holes with so much sadness pouring out.

Her wings dropped, not even fluttering when the slight breeze hit them, and the green magical dust he had come to hate was gone entirely, not a trace of it left.

She was a shell of the girl she once was and it hurt jisung so much to the point where he had to force himself to look down into the patchy ground.

He blinked once, then twice, then finally thrice, recollecting himself before meeting the woman’s gaze once more.

“Yeri..” he began solemnly not even bothering to finish the rest of his sentence as he took notice of the girl’s appearance once more. 

She was fading away

“Shh Jisung-ie, don’t be afraid.My time here is complete. I lived only for you, for the purpose of finding the saviour, and I pass on my knowledge and powers to you.” The ghost of a smile lingered in her ghastly features as she pulled the same broken compass out from her pocket.

“Unfortunately I can’t grant you my fairy dust but I can give you this. It’ll glow, just like it did now. It’ll glow when a kid is in need of saving. And it can be used for transportation too! I know how much you hated transporting with my dust, this is much easier on the stomach I assure you. You must whisper the destination of your choice to your compass, and with no hassle you will reach to where you heart desires.”

“And when it glows a jisung, when it glows you must press the top button by the North arrow there, the one that kind of looks like Mickey Mouse if you ask me. You press it, you’ll be brought to the kid, and you’ll save them, just like you saved jeongin, and how’ll you save many others from today onwards. I believe in you Jisung.”

Jisung didn’t know when he started crying but he realized it when a droplet of his tears hit Jeongin and the child stirred, letting out a small cry as if he too could sense what was happening.

He had only met this girl, a few hours ago yet here he was crying as though they shared a lifetime of memories. They were connected in one odd way or another and it hurt so terribly bad when that connection was being cut off. 

Jisung felt an odd sense of deja vu, having been left so many times before. 

“Y-Yeri you can’t leave me. I-I don’t k-know what t-to do!” He stuttered out, hiccuping in between words as his cries shifted into sobs.

Yeri, who was seconds away from disappearing only smiled, grabbing onto Jisung’s hand tightly, a cheery smile of her own cast upon her dying face.

“There are others, back at Neverland, back home. They will guide you from here. It’s been a pleasure knowing you and I’m sad that my time has come to an end.”

Her voice became weak, and hoarse like it pained her greatly to let out another sentence yet she kept on going .

“They'll be waiting for you back at the base, the compass should lead you there, and Jisung, I know you will do a great job, so raise Jeongin well alright?”

Jisung couldn't get a word in between his sobs and jeongins cries opting to gaze at her instead. With her hand still infatuated above his shoulder, the sparkling green dust emitted from her fingertips one last time and giving a bright smile before fully vanishing .

He tried to grab out at her, shouting her name over and over but it came to no avail as he found himself standing once again on the same sandy beach with nothing but a broken compass, a baby, and no yeri.

**Author's Note:**

> Uhh hi 🍯  
> I’m still trying to figure out how Ao3 works so if the formatting looks ugly dw once I get the hang of this place I’ll fix it! Comments, feedback, and theories are much appreciated:D


End file.
